The output of predictive audio coders often sounds noisy when the coders operate at a low rate. While it can be shown that a post-filter is needed to reach the theoretical optimal performance, in practice it is difficult to create a post-filter that performs consistently well without causing artifacts. In addition, the performance of many existing post-filters is limited by architectural constraints.